


Mein Auto, meine Kassetten, mein Bruder

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... und zwar genau in der Reihenfolge, finde ich, Dean Winchester. Und Prost auf den Alkohol – die Ursache und Lösung aller Probleme – und nicht Karaoke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Auto, meine Kassetten, mein Bruder

Ich habe eine Phobie. Karaoke. Geht gar nicht. Macht mich fertig. Ich kann anderen dabei nicht zuschauen. Nicht zuhören. Dabei gibt es sogar Karaoke-Maschinen mit Songs, die ich mag, aber selbst die darf niemand singen. Nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Höchstens wenn ich arg betrunken bin. Oder: Außer meine Wenigkeit singt selbst.  
Ich habe jeden Abend genug Angst vor der Nacht mit den Dämonen, aber mit meinem ... im Rücken kann ich die überwinden. Ohne bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als mein Colt 1911.  
Gott, ich kann es mir einfach anhören. Barkeeper, Ohrenstöpsel bitte! Ich weiß, Sam versucht sich mit mir versöhnen, aber ‚Back In Black’ zu singen, macht es nicht besser. Wie kann er diesen Song nur so verstümmeln. Passender wäre, wenn er ‚Highway To Hell’ gewählt, nach dem, was er mit meinem geliebten Chevrolet Impala angestellt hat!  
Oh Sammy! Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln.   
Meine Begleiterin rührt sich. Wir haben gewettet, dass ich sie unter den Tisch trinken kann, worauf sie meinte, dass sie schon diverse Kerle überlebt hat. Ihr nackter Zeigefinger hat geschwankt, als sie es mir zum mindestens dreißigsten Mal gesagt hat. Ich könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, sie zu überzeugen, mit mir auszugehen. Die blonde Schönheit hat mich noch gewarnt, ich solle mir keine Hoffnungen machen.   
Karaoke ist grausam. Ich muss hier weg, bevor ich anfange zu kotzen oder Sam zu uns rüber kommt. „Kannst du deine Füße bewegen? Kleine?“ Auf Kleine springt sie eigentlich immer wütend an, aber sie hängt übelst in der Kurve der Sitzbank; ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch schon gut einen im Tee habe.   
„Komm mit mir. Kannst du dich bewegen?“, fragte ich sie.   
Sie strahlt mich mit einem Mal: „Fragst du mich, ob ich mir dir tanzen will?“  
Ich muss euch nicht sagen, wie ich reagiere.  
Eine Woche Zeit hatte ich, um sie zu bearbeiten, damit sie endlich in dieses in ein Gelage abgedriftetes Date einwilligt hat. Sie nennt es jedoch nicht Date. Eine Woche, in der mein Impala wieder zum Laufen gebracht wurde. Eine verdammt lange Woche, in der ich beschlossen habe, dass Sam und ich wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Er soll sein normales Leben führen, ich bleibe unserem Vater auf den Fersen. Besser für mich und meinen Wagen.  
Lasst mich erzählen, was vor einer Woche passiert ist.   
Sam und ich kamen in dieses Nest durch einen Zeitungsartikel, in dem von ungewöhnlichen Morden die Rede war. Die gefundenen Toten wurden grausam entstellt aufgefunden, als hätte sie ein Wolf zerfleischt. Überall an den Leichen war Krallen- und Gebissspuren; ganze Fleischstücke waren rausgerissen worden. Und dabei gab es schon lange keine Wölfe mehr in den nahegelegenen Wäldern.   
„Hört sich für mich nach einem Werwolf an“, sagte Sammy, nachdem er mir den Artikel vorgelesen hatte.   
Ich muffelte etwas durch den Doughnut hindurch zu ihm und schob den Rest des süßen Stücks, der noch rausschaute, mit den Fingern in meinen Mund.  
„Du hast keine Manieren!“  
Mit dicken Backen kaute ich zu Ende, ehe ich ihm antwortete. „Ich kann auch mit Essen im Mund sehr gut zuhören.“ In meinem rechten Mundwinkel klebte Zuckerguss, den ich mit meiner Zunge ableckte. „Meine Silberkugeln sollten reichen. Schließlich bin ich ein exzellenter Schütze. Und es liegt auf dem Weg.“  
„Ja, es liegt auf dem tausend Meilen langen Weg. Dank dir können wir schließlich auch nicht einfach fliegen!“, verpasste mein Bruder mir einen Dämpfer. Er hielt nach der Diner-Bedienung Ausschau, die ihm Kaffee nachschenkte. Er bedankte sich artig.   
„Bitte lass das Thema!“, wiegelte ich ab, „Das ist so, als würdest du Indiana Jones davon überzeugen wollen, dass Schlangen genügsame und drollige Haustiere sein könnten!“ Mit einer Serviette tupfte ich meine Lippen distinguiert ab und sah meinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.   
„Dann können wir jetzt aufbrechen?“ Sam verdrehte die Augen.   
\--==##==--  
Es war ein Werwolf, wie Sam vermutet hatte. Wir brauchten zwei Nächte, um ihn ausfindig zu machen. Erst verfolgten wir ihn, dann verfolgte er uns, nachdem uns die Munition ausgegangen war. Man darf ja wohl noch mal daneben schießen. Schade um die teuren Silberkugeln.   
Wir rannten also wie blöd über Stock und Stein durch den Wald zurück zum Auto. Fast wäre ich gestürzt, nur der Baumstamm, an dem ich mich festhielt, rettete mich. Sam gewann an Vorsprung, während ich hinter mir dieses Vieh brüllen hörte, schlimmer als in jenen Alpträumen und markerschütternd laut.   
Mein heißer Atem kondensierte an der Luft. Ich warf einen Blick hinter mich, was ein Fehler war. Ohne Waffe als Mutmacher sollte man so einem Monster nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ich hörte, wie der Motor meines Impalas ansprang und hastete das letzte Stück wie ein Irrer zum Wegesrand.  
Wie immer hatte ich den Schlüssel stecken lassen, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass wir schnell flüchten mussten und niemand in der Nähe, der mein geliebtes Gefährt klauen konnte. Kaum saß ich auf dem Beifahrersitz und knallte die Tür zu, fuhr Sam auch schon mit quietschenden Reifen an.  
„Ich dachte, du kommst gar nicht mehr“, sagte Sam.  
„Musste mir nur eben den richtigen Baum zum Pissen aussuchen“, keuchte ich noch völlig außer Atem. „Mein Marke für das Wölfchen setzen, du weißt.“  
Sam umkrallte das Steuer angespannt. Meine Schalter litt unter seiner Handhabung. „Sanft, sanfter“, sagte ich noch, als ich den Werwolf plötzlich im Seitenspiegel saß. Die Ränder hatten sich im matschigen Sandweg festgefahren und das riesige Tier mit seinen unglaublichen Pranken kam immer näher.   
Ich schrie irgendwas in meiner Panik zu Sam, der das Gaspedal durchdrückte. „Das muss der Oberanführer sein, er weist alle Merkmale eines ekelhaften Pelztiers auf. Wenn das mal ein Mensch war, dann bestimmt jemand mit einem kräftigen Bart“, faselte ich nervös vor mich hin, während ich, an den Sitz geklammert, aus dem hinteren Fenster sah.  
Endlich kamen wir aus der Matschkuhle frei und der Impala schoss mit einem Satz auf den Weg.  
„Yippiyayee, Schweinebacke!" Ich zeigte den Werwolf meinen Mittelfinger durch die heruntergekurbelte Fensterscheibe.  
Mit einem Seufzer sackte ich in den Sitz, Sam hielt das Steuerrad immer noch verkrampft in seinen Händen. „Netter Schuss“, versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, „Ich glaube, du hast ihn an der Schulter getroffen, er schien zu bluten, soweit ich das sehen konnte.“  
Mein Bruder antwortete trocken: „Ich habe auf seinen Kopf gezielt.“  
Bessere Trefferquote als ich, hätte ich noch sagen können, aber soweit ging meine Bruderliebe auch nicht. Bevor ich jedoch etwas Entsprechendes erwidern konnte, war der Werwolf wie aus dem Nichts neben uns auf getaucht. Er hatte ein wahnsinniges Tempo drauf. Als er auf Augenhöhe mit uns war, schoss er aus dem Unterholz am Wegesrand und es sah so aus, als wollte er sich vor uns werfen.   
Sam, der ihn auch gesehen hatte, zog scharf nach links. „Scheiße, scheiße, wo kommt der denn her?“, fluchte ich und griff hinter mich nach dem Rücksack im Fond, wo sich Patronen drin befanden, zwar keine silberne, aber jede die das Tier ausbremste, war mir jetzt recht.   
Wir kamen auf dem regennassen Untergrund ins Schlittern. Sam steuerte panisch dagegen an. Ich lud nach. Der Werwolf war uns immer noch auf den Fersen.   
„Pack die Sachen, Wolfgang, wir haben hier einen echten Kerl“, drohte ich ihm, hängte mich ans Fenster, zielte und schoss. Grandioser Schuss. Er heulte auf und fiel rückwärts in ein paar Brombeerbüsche.   
Das Letzte, was ich von Sam hörte, war: „Oh verflucht. FUCK!“ Er verlor gänzlich die Kontrolle über den Wagen und ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, bohrte sich die Motorhaube in einen dicken, fetten Baumstamm. Wir stürzten beide nach vorne bei dem Aufprall, aber zu unserem Glück waren wir angeschnallt. Safety first!  
Ich blinzelte, mir schwindelte. Hastig löste ich meinen Gurt. Meine Waffe war in den Fußraum gefallen. Ich raffte sie auf, schnellte aus dem Auto und richtete sie in die Dunkelheit hinter uns. Der Werwolf zeigte sich nicht, aber mein Herz schlug wie wild in meiner Brust. Ich nahm meine Waffe erst runter, als ich Sam aus dem Fahrersitz steigen sah.   
Noch auf wackeligen Beinen hielt sich Sam am Türrahmen fest. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er nach dem Aufprall noch stehen konnte und atmete schnappend ein. „Wer kein Auto hat, stirbt auf andere Weise“, murmelte er.  
Gott, mein Chevrolet Impala 1967! Mein Erbe! Mein Ein und Alles! Nachdem ich sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand, streichelte ich mein Auto. Der schwarze Lack. Die Motorhaube. Wie es von außen aussah, musste es drinnen noch schlimmer sein.  
„Wir haben ganz schön Schwein gehabt“, meinte Sam und betatschte sich. Wir beide hatten nicht einen Kratzer.  
Ich hatte bloß diesen Ich-bringe-dich-um-Blick auf Lager und er fragte allen Ernstes: „Was?“ Der Impala ist praktisch ein Familienmitglied. Sam war einfach nur froh, dass wir heil und unbeschadet aus der Sache hervorgegangen sind, während mein Wagen... im Koma lag oder Schlimmeres.   
„Wir müssen hier weg! ... Check! Check, ob er anspringt. Ob er noch...“ Als Sam mich wie ein Reh im Wald ansah, fuhr ich ihn wütend an. Mein Bruder tat, wie ihm geheißen. Der Impala gab keinen Mucks von sich. Ich schloss die Augen und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, um mich nicht zu vergessen.  
Auf dem Fußmarsch zurück in das Kaff musste ich mit meinen Flüchen den halben Wald geweckt haben.   
\--==##==--  
Genau deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass er und ich wieder unserer Wege gehen. Sam wollte eh studieren, er wollte immer ein normales Leben führen. Samuel hat es stets abgelehnt, von unserem Vater trainiert und ausgebildet zu werden. Er ist einfach nicht hierfür gemacht. Nicht fürs Autofahren – in stressigen Situationen.   
Verzieh dich nach Stanford, Kurzer!   
Am nächsten Tag mietete ich mir ein eigenes Motelzimmer, nachdem ich ihm meine Meinung gesagt hatte und ließ ihn mit seinen Protesten stehen. Ich trieb jemanden auf, der meinen Wagen abschleppte. Der Fahrer schwafelte und schwafelte. Ich ließ ihn erzählen und blieb bedeckt darüber, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen war.  
Der Kerl schüttelte den Kopf, als die traurigen Überreste sah. „Oh Mann.“  
Ich schnaubte.   
Während er den Wagen an seinen Schlepper ankettete, las ich die Spuren der letzten Nacht. Der Werwolf schien tatsächlich umgedreht zu haben, nachdem ich ihn getroffen hatte. Ich fand Blut.   
Als ich den Abschlepper nach einer Werkstatt fragte, nannte er mir nur einen Namen: „Bobbie Bruckner. Bobbie ist einsame Spitze. Ein Familienunternehmen. Man sollte sich nicht vom Aussehen täuschen lassen!“ Er nickte bestätigend unter seinem gräulichen Schnauzer und brachte mich zu besagter Werkstatt.   
Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartete. Vielleicht einen heimwerkelnden Quasimodo, jedenfalls betrat ich die Halle nicht sonderlich optimistisch. Die Erinnerung ist das einzige Paradies, woraus wir nicht vertrieben werden können. Ich dachte an meinen Wagen und wie er vorher ausgesehen hatte.  
Leise rauschte ein Radio in der Werkstatt. „Jemand da?“  
„Einen Moment“, kam undeutlich eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Autos, das sich im Inneren befand.  
Ich kam herum und sah eine Person in blauen Latzhosen unter der Motorhaube an dem Auto arbeiten. „Keine Eile, mein Auto fährt eh nicht mehr weg.“   
Gelangweilt schlurfte ich durch die dreckige Halle und blieb im Eingang zum Büro stehen. An der Wand gegenüber hing ein Bild mit einem graumelierten Mann und einer schönen, jungen Frau mit blonden Haaren. Ich pfiff durch die Zähne, doch statt scharfe Braut zu sagen, meinte ich: „Hübsches Mädchen“ - für den Fall, dass es Papa Bobbie war, der gerade an dem Auto herumschraubte.   
Mit ihr konnte man sich bestimmt die Wartezeit, bis mein Chevy Impala wieder lief, vertreiben. Irgendwo musste es in diesem Kaff schließlich auch eine Kneipe geben.  
„So. Fertig.“  
„Nie wieder lasse ich meinen Bruder ans Steuer.“ Ich schüttelte immer noch aufgebracht den Kopf. „Ich hätte das Buch ‚Zen und die Kunst auf alles zu scheißen’ nicht wegwerfen sollen...“, grummelte ich, ehe ich den Mechaniker entdeckte – die blonde Frau vom Foto.   
„Wow, ich glaube, ich habe meine Lieblingswerkstatt gefunden“, platzte ich heraus.  
Die junge Frau wischte sich ihre schmutzigen Hände an einem Lappen ab und ging schmunzelnd auf mich zu, um mir die Hand zu reichen. „Das war der lahmste Anmachspruch, den ich je gehört habe. - Bobbie.“  
„Dean.“ Ich schüttelte schlaff ihre Hand, noch völlig verblüfft von ihrer Schönheit. „Mein Wagen steht draußen“, stammelte ich.  
„Nicht so schnell, Stallbursche.“ Bobbie hielt mich am Ärmel fest. „Ohne Vorkasse schaue ich mir dein Schnuckelchen erst gar nicht an!“  
Ich war sprachlos. Sie war nicht nur schön schmutzig verschmiert, sondern auch noch verdammt tough und recht direkt. „Sicher, ich habe Geld...“ ... im Kofferraum, wo das Waffenarsenal unentdeckt schlummert. „Ich werde es holen gehen.“ Zu Fuß gehen sollte verboten werden. Ich wollte mir ein Fahrrad mieten, kaufen, was auch immer, nur um Räder unter mir zu haben, so verzweifelt war ich. Ich hätte ihr alles Geld der Welt zu Füßen gelegt, – und nicht nur weil sie so schön ist - damit mein Wagen wieder fährt.  
Ich ging vor die Hallentür und sie folgte mir, um den Schaden schon einmal zu begutachten, als Sam auf der Bildfläche erschien. Er war beim Arzt gewesen, aber noch mehr sah man ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Wagens und meinem eisigen Verhalten an.   
„Hey Mann, Dean, du hast die Werkstatt gefunden“, sagte er verlegen mit Händen in den Taschen.  
„Sam“, erwiderte ich. Wir standen uns wir bei einem Duell um zwölf Uhr mittags gegenüber auf Abstand. „Geh wieder. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, und damit auch ein Gehirn, trotz aller gegenteiliger Meinungen.“ Ich bereute es fast augenblicklich so hart geklungen zu haben: „Es ist besser so für dich.“   
„Es tut mir leid, ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Es... ist dumm gelaufen.“  
„Ich habe fertig. Und zwar mit dir!“, erklärte ich hart. Ich sagte mir, dass es das Beste für uns beide war. Sammy hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Leben, das ich führte, seit mein Vater mir die erste Knarre in die Hand gedrückt und ich meinen ersten Dämon getötet hatte. Wir waren wie Feuer und Wasser. Ich schickte ihn fort und wandte mich wieder der angenehmeren Seite in Form meiner reizenden Mechanikerin zu.   
\--==##==--  
Ich dachte, er hätte es kapiert, bis ich ihn heute Abend wiedergesehen hatte.   
Bobbie ist die Frau meiner Seite. Und ich sagte euch, die Woche warten hat sich insofern gelohnt, als dass sie mich erstaunlicherweise fast wirklich unter den Tisch getrunken hat. Zu meiner Begeisterung zitierte sie Homer. „Wenn man an so einer Sportveranstaltung teilnimmt, geht es nicht darum, ob man gewinnt oder verliert, sondern wie besoffen man wird.“ Und ich tippte, dass sie schon viele Sportveranstaltungen besucht hat.  
Selbst völlig besoffen sieht sie immer noch bezaubernd aus. Ich flirtete schon den ganzen Abend wie verrückt mit ihr, aber sie bezeichnete mich als Tarzan. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn sie mich hätte essen sehen, doch ich verhielt mich wirklich wie ein Gentleman und streute nur äußerst selten sexuelle Anspielungen mit ein. Nicht mehr als bei Unterhaltungen mit meinem Bruder.  
„Du bist schamlos! Du solltest dich schämen..“, nuschelte Bobbie, während ich grinsend näher zu ihr auf der Sitzbank rückte. Sie schärfte ihr Augen und warf mir einen Hände-weg-oder-du-stirbst-Blick zu. Habe ich je erwähnt, dass ich widerspenstige Frauen liebe?   
„Oh Gott, Paz kommt bald, du hass mich... so dicht gemacht“ mäkelte sie.  
Als ich ihr zu nah auf die Pelle rückte, versetzte sie mir mit ihrem Ellenbogen doch tatsächlich einen Schlag in die Rippen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob mir jemand beim Armdrücken den kleinen Finger gebrochen hätte: Peinlich beschämt.   
Das war der Moment, der eigentlich nicht hätte schlimmer werden können, aber er wurde es. Mein Bruder begann zu singen, in der Karaokekneipe, in die es uns verschlagen hatte.   
Ich glaube, mir ist übel. Und ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob das Alkohol liegt oder an Sams Gesang. Er spricht, singt weiter und schaut zu uns hinüber. Ich wusste bis dato nicht, dass AC/DC auch schlecht klingen können.   
Schnurstracks gehe ich auf die Bühne, nehme ich ihm also das Mikro aus der Hand und schleife ihn herunter. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen“, sagt Sam, bevor ich etwas sagen kann. Mein Mund klappt nur auf. Ich bin etwas langsam mit Sprit intus. Er kramt in seiner Jackentasche und holt eine gefaltete Serviette hervor, die er für mich öffnet. „Ich habe den Werwolf getötet. Ich schenke dir eine Kralle.“  
Es sieht aus wie ein Haifischzahnsouvenir für Surfer mit einem Lederband dran, nur schwarz und mit Fell am Ende. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, sehe nur den Rest des Werwolfs an, den ich die ganze verdammte Woche über nicht zu fassen bekommen habe.  
Sam grinst. „Ich war hinter der Kanone, er davor. Das ist der Punkt.“  
Smartass.   
Inzwischen ist Paz unbemerkt aufgetaucht. Sie rutscht neben Bobbie in die Bank und fragt sie: „Ist das der Impala-Typ?“  
„Sing nie wieder AC/DC!“ In meinem überschwänglichen Stolz gebe ich meinem Bruder einen Kuss direkt auf den Mund und drückte ihn fest an mich, bis ich das Gefühl habe, dass er Atemprobleme bekommt. „Aber ich bin betrunken genug, um mit dir Metallic zu singen.“  
„Süß!“, sagt Paz.   
„Das iss sein Bruder“, antwortet Bobbie und zieht sich an der Tischkante zum ordentlichen Sitzen hoch.  
„Trotzdem süß die beiden.“  
Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust will ich ihn Bobbie vorstellen und sehe Paz, der ich die Hand gebe. „Er ist doch gar kein so übler Höhlenmensch, wie du gesagt hast“, meint sie leise, aber nicht leise genug zu der Blonden.  
„Du hast ihn noch nicht essen gesehen, was?“, fragt Sam.  
„Ladies, das ist mein Bruder Sam. Er ist wie Domestos oder Sagrotan – killt alles Üble und Schlechte von dieser Welt!“ Ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter. Er ist großartig. Mein Bruder. Endlich schlagen seine Gene durch.  
Bobbie lehnt sich an Paz’ Schulter und jammert, dass sie nach Hause will. „Ich dachte, du hättest schon genügend Footballspiele miterlebt“, meint Paz, tätschelt ihr den Kiefer sanft mit der Hand und beugt sich zu einem gehauchten Kuss, der dank der Fahne auch nicht mehr wird. „Ich bringe dich heim, Liebes.“  
Ich schaue Sam an, Sam schaut mich an. „Das ist dein Date?“, fragt er.   
Hätte ich bloß auf Bobbies Warnungen gehört, dass ich keine Chancen bei ihr habe. Sie hätte einfach deutlicher sein müssen, für unterschwellige Botschaften bin ich einfach nicht sensibel genug. Ich zucke nur hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Okay, egal. Was sagst du, was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich merke nur, ich bekomme langsam einen Wolfshunger.  
„Ich mache es wieder gut, mit dem Wagen“, meint Sam zerknirscht.   
„Heißt das, du willst es für die nächsten dreißig Jahre als Bestechung waschen?“, schlage ich vor, während wir den Laden verlassen, hinter den Mädels hinterher, zu nächsten Burgerbude.   
„Ich könnte auch dreißig Jahre lang erwähnen, dass du auf unerreichbare Lesben stehst“, meint Sam grinsend.  
„Ich wäre fürs erste auch damit zufrieden, dass du nie mehr in meiner Gegenwart singst.“  
~Ende


End file.
